


The Sounds of Sirens

by Kenjiwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Established Relationship, Firefighter Derek, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sorry I like werewolf derek too, Stiles can't sleep, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjiwrites/pseuds/Kenjiwrites
Summary: Sirens have come to mean something different to Stiles and he has only one person to thank for that. It's late at night when Stiles is once again reminded of what exactly they stand for...new beginnings





	The Sounds of Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that come mind when I applied for a Zine, didn’t make the cut but the idea kept bugging me. Also I wanted to pay homage to a show and the characters that will always have a place in my heart. Just in time too, since it ended today/yesterday. Please know that I’m my own beta, if you see any mistakes I’m sorry.

It’s late, Stiles knows this. He doesn’t even bother to look at the clock that hangs by the bedroom door. It’s late, he should really try to go back to sleep. He knows he has a long day ahead of him tomorrow and that he needs to be well rested. He’ll need all the energy to keep up with all the six-year-olds. It’s late, however something in the back of his mind doesn’t let him go back to sleep. Maybe he forgot to pack something for tomorrow, or possibly Jason’s backpack is missing something. No that can’t be right because Der.. Before Stiles can finish that thought he hears it, the sounds of sirens. As soon as the firetruck passes by, Stiles’s mind feels at peace. Whatever was bothering him earlier just disappears as soon as he hears the sirens.

If Stiles is completely honest with himself he understands that finding comfort in hearing firetruck sirens is a bit odd. Though while he can totally admit to being a bit odd, the whole sirens are my happy place is a hundred percent Derek’s fault. Stiles didn’t always find comfort from hearing a firetruck go by, if anything it gave him more reason to worry. Specially since Derek was named the new Captain at the firehouse, though like always Derek has a way of making Stiles change his mind. “Instead of seeing them out to be bad omens think of them a signal of hope” Derek would say. “People always assume the worst when the lights and sound come on but in reality, they’re there as a reminder that help is coming” “That in times of distress someone is on their way to aid them” “It’s a reminder that I’m alive and well. Doing my job to save those in need” Stiles can almost feel the ghost of Derek’s lips on his neck as he remembers the exact words Derek is always repeating. Stiles smiles at the thought of his man out there fighting perhaps the most dangerous element to save people and cats. Derek would never forget the cats. That thought alone is enough to soothe him back to sleep.

“Tata” calls a small voice. If Stiles was a terrible father he would pretend to be asleep but he takes pride in knowing Jason likes him better. There are not many people that would willing choose Stiles over Derek. His father included though he has fatherly duties to attend to now, so Stiles doesn’t dwell on that.

“Yes, my little man. What can I do for you?” Asks Stiles as he turns to face his son. The six-year-old is dressed in his favorite superhero pjs and holding his stuffed wolf.

“I can’t sleep. I heard the truck and saw lights” Stiles lifts Jason onto the bed before the child manages to climb up on it. Stiles gets both of them under the blankets, as he fixes Jason’s bed head he says. “You know the truck means that daddy is out saving people Jay” Jason is quick to rest his head over Stiles’s heart. Nuzzling onto his father’s chest.

“I know but it’s so loud and scary” Jason looks up at Stiles. “Doesn’t all the sound scare people?”  
Stiles knows it’s wrong to laugh at his son or any at kid but the face Jason makes almost makes him. “I used to think the same way”.

“Really?” Jason lifts his head to stare at his father. Shock clearly written on the eight-year-old’s face.

“Yup, back before your father and I got together. It didn’t make sense to me to have bright lights flashing while blasting a high pitch alarm. However, you daddy taught me that the sound and lights shouldn’t scare you because it’s a reminder that someone is on their way to help you. That someone is coming to save you”.

“Just like a superhero?” 

“Exactly” The words seem to erase the boy’s worriers. Several minutes pass before Jason goes back to sleep, after two stories and three good-night kisses, he’s out. Stiles knows it’s pointless to try to get some rest now, he’ll have to be up in about two hours. Not to mention that if there were no complications at the scene, Derek will be home soon. The silence doesn’t last as Stiles’s phone vibrates.

Stiles doesn’t need to look to know who it is. “You’re late” Stiles says before the caller even gets a word. “Two minutes” says the voice Stiles has loved since day one. Yup definitely a factor into why he married the man.

“You better have a good reason. Jay fell back to sleep not that long ago, you could have sung him to sleep”  
Stiles hears Derek laugh over the phone before he speaks again.  
“I don’t sing and what do you mean back to sleep? Did something happen? Is he having trouble sleeping again?” Stiles holds back his laughter for the sake of not waking up Jason. He has always found it amusing how Derek goes mother-hen on Jason.

“Slow down babe. Nothing is wrong” Careful to not disturb Jason he gets out of bed and walks out of the room. Walking out towards the living room. “Actually, it’s your fault he woke up in the first place. Captain Derek always causing a scene with bright lights and blasting sirens” Smiles Stiles getting comfortable on the couch.

“Stiles I do not cause a scene, it’s part of the job” Comes Derek’s reply. He sounds tried notes Stiles.

“Worry not my brave husband I explained it all to our little man but that’s not the only thing that worries you. What happen out there tonight?"

It takes a moment before Derek answers, not that Stiles blames him for taking a minute to gather his thoughts. “We lost some people tonight. The building collapsed before we reached them”

“Them?” Derek’s sighs before continuing. “A couple. Which is why I called you later than usual. I was speaking to your father”

“About?”

It seems like forever before Stiles hears Derek’s voice again. “The couple, they were parents Stiles”

Stiles finally understands why Derek sounds so tried. This isn’t about the couple dying and while losing someone on the job is never easy. Derek has learned to cope and understands that you can’t save everyone. Though this isn’t where the conversation is going. No this is about the question Derek brought up two weeks ago, the conversation Stiles has been avoiding like the reasonable adult he is.

“Derek just because my father is the sheriff and you’re on your way to becoming Fire Chief doesn’t mean we get first dibs on the orphaned kids of Beacon Hills. Besides I haven’t said yes to more kids”

“I am going to ignore your comment about first dibs for the time being. Also, you haven’t said no either and you brought up the possibility of giving Jason a sibling”

“You can’t spring this on me Der”

“Just know that they don’t want to separate them but with the system you never know”

“Separate them? As there are two of them?”

“Twins”

“Twins” Repeats Stiles.

“Fraternal twins if you want to be exact. The little girl is named Claudia”

It’s rare when Stiles has nothing to say. He himself knows he needs to say something, anything before Derek takes his lack of words as an answer.

“We don’t have too Stiles. I mean it was just a…” Stiles finally finds his voice “No ugh I mean yes” Stiles is nodding his head like Derek can see him. “Yes”

“Are you sure?” Questions Derek. “We can talk about this more”

Stiles looks towards the hallway that leads to his and Derek’s shared room. The room where their son is sleeping. A son that they both love and cherish dearly. A son that they gave a home too and has given them so much in return. With a smile on his face Stiles gives his answer. “Yeah”

Stiles has learned that sirens do not mean that something is ending but rather they are symbols of hope and new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^


End file.
